


24 Hours

by TheCopperDragonBard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, personal pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperDragonBard/pseuds/TheCopperDragonBard
Summary: I groan, planting my head into my desk before I look up back at the screen.Blank. White. Nothing.
Kudos: 1





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBean170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBean170/gifts).



> This was just a little piece that I wrote for my creative writing class that I thought I could share. It might not be as much compared to my other gifts, but I still hope you like it... and I'm sure the situation is one you can identify with from time to time. :)

I groan, planting my head into my desk before I look up back at the screen. 

Blank. White. Nothing.

I had a writing assignment due in less than twenty-four hours, and I couldn’t think of any good ideas with the prompts that I had been given. While I prided myself on being a good writer on my own accord, I didn’t exactly do well when given prompts for already-written tidbits involving what to base the story around. Prompts stunted the possible directions and places that a story could go- they inhibited potential, suppressed the free will of a writing piece, strangling the creativity so necessary for creative writing in the first place. I had already been given a week to do this, and I had only thought of a single potential idea… and even that one had failed to turn out, ultimately. 

To be honest, though, I had procrastinated a little- attending family matters, enjoying writing that I could actually indulge in my full creative drive, listening to music- but even then, I was still pondering on what I should do about my story. My ponderings had been fruitless. I suppose I can only blame myself here.

I go and lie down on my bed, my mind still churning with thoughts and emotions, desperately trying to conceive an idea even now.

“Need a little help?”

I look up at what could only be described as a large, viscous mass that stood ever-flowing, ever-writhing in place, shifting with a thousand textures and colors all at once- a formless creature standing like a pillar of slime next to where I lied. It would be beyond an unusual sight… if I hadn’t seen this particular soul before.

“You didn’t help the last time.”

“Not because of a lack of trying.”

“Fair enough. Still, I’m not sure how much you’d be able to help when you’ve failed to do so countless times already.”

“Sue me. I’m your creativity- fickle, sporadic, and _very_ scatterbrained. Still, it could hardly hurt to run the idea by me another time.”

“If you insist.”

I sit up with a sigh.

“The only things I have to work with are three characters- Lance, Henry, and Sephiran.”

“As you’ve said before… go on.” 

“Henry wants to create a horde of… something, via killing all monsters. All he has to his name is a soul-stealing scepter, and he and Lance are somehow brothers. Oh, and he apparently lives in a swamp. As for Lance, he wants to go on one last adventure before… something. He doesn’t have much in magic, but he’s rich, and he was apparently supposed to be a sacrifice for Sephiran towards… something. Speaking of Sephiran, they seem to serve some kind of demon lord or archdevil, since they, apparently, can summon demons. I can’t remember where on Earth he lives, but he’s connected to Henry through some kind of blood bond.”

“Hmmm… okay, continue.” 

“That’s all I have.”

“Really?”

“Shouldn’t you know this? I’ve run it by you several times.”

It seemed to shrug as it quickly shifted its body upwards somewhat.

“Again, it rarely hurts to run me by it another time.”

“Still, that doesn’t answer the question on what I should do.”

I saw the mass curl upward and arch downward somewhat, a tendril of chaos forming from it’s body to create some kind of “thinker” pose. 

“Edgy, Twilight-style threesome story?’

“No! Just… no. Not only is that _not_ school-appropriate, it sounds absolutely _horrible_ … and not even because of how cliche, overdone, and just straight _bad_ the concept is.”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s an idea, though.”

The pile of sludge slumped downward, though in a way that seemed more contemplative rather than defeated. He perked up a little, as if in recognition of something, before assuming that “thinker” pose again.

“I’ve got another idea.”

“Yes?”

His tendril left his “chin” and uncurled, reaching outwards as if offering something. 

“Maybe the guy with the soul-stealing staff could be killing monsters sto he can steal their souls, and then use the staff to reanimate their corpses as undead servants.”

“True…”

“Or,” It said, falling back into it’s thinking pose quicker than before and it’s tone elevating with an inflection of brilliance, “even better, maybe you could have some kind of grand intrigue story where Henry has included all current and future siblings as part of his will, with his wealth being divided among all siblings. Meanwhile, Sephiran is planning to use a blood bond ritual to mix blood with Henry and become his sibling through blood- with their plan being to keep all of the inheritance to themselves. Meanwhile, Lance has promised that, in the event of his own death, all of his wealth would go to Henry. You’re following me so far, right?”

“Yes, yes. Keep going.”

“So anyway, Sephiran’s scheme is to get a shit-ton of money, either for themselves or for whoever their demonic benefactor is. So maybe, instead of having Lance be a sacrifice or an intended sacrifice, maybe you could have Lance be the victim of circumstance.”

“... I’m listening.”

Creativity extended several tendrils at once, with one beginning to tap the others on their tips as if reading off the steps to a plan. 

“So Sephiran forges the blood bond with Henry, and then later on they summon a demonic creature from the pit. Sephiran tasks the demon with killing Lance at the gala that they are having later on tonight. Some more dialogue stuff goes on between the party, the demon infiltrates the gala and finds Lance, casts an illusion on itself to make it look like Lance’s lover, sneaks into his room, and kills him as silently and inconspicuously as possible. With the dirty deed done, Sephiran dismisses the demon. With Henry absorbing Lance’s wealth for his own, his own wealth increases, and it’s only a matter of time before Sephiran not only becomes rich, but comes to rule the kingdom in their adoptive brother’s stead.”

As I thought about it, it’s upper body shifted to the right side in an inquisitive way as my mind began running a million miles an hour again. 

“How does that sound? Good idea?”

“You know what? Yeah! That’s not half-bad! I think I’ll go with that!”

Leaping up off my bed, I bound to the computer and began typing.

“Actually…”

Interrupted from my trance, I turned back to Creativity.

“Yes?”

It seemed to ponder again for a second, it’s body turned away in contemplation.

“Why don’t you just write about a story where someone else is struggling to write a story about all of the stuff that you brought up?”

“That’s even better- and it’ll probably be easier to write, too! Thank you!”

“It is my pleasure.”

He dissipates into undulating waves of color and mist before my eyes, gone without a trace and leaving me to myself and my computer. My fingers begin darting between the keys and stomping down on them forcefully, my mind moving at tenfold it’s regular speed and my hands a blur as I finally begin my first sentence.

_“I groan, planting my head into my desk before I look up back at the screen.”_


End file.
